


Caesura

by Re_White



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Seheron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_White/pseuds/Re_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumbler prompt fills, ficlets and headcanons. Tags to be added. </p><p>Dorian and the Iron Bull get a feel for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caesura

  * Inspired by [this awesome headcanon](http://annundriel.tumblr.com/post/112370649277/sometimes-bull-wakes-up-in-the-middle-of-the-night).



* * *

 

Magic, like lyrium, has a particular scent.

It's not the crackling petrichor of Templars, but something cold and dry, like the flat of a silverite blade. Or the faint bite of metal in the air right before it snows, the bitter-blue taste that sits behind the tongue when it grows so cold that wood groans piteously, and water snaps in the wash basin.

The Bull knows that scent. The way it rises out of the wild green of Seheron before the ‘Vints do, how it coats the back of his throat after one of them calls down lightening, or raises the dead, blood frothing in sea foam along the corpse dabbled coast. 

Even in Skyhold, after years of Dorian fighting at Bull’s back, moving under Bull’s mouth, and sleeping in Bull’s bed - snuffling softly in his silky underthings - the scent of magic still wakes him in the night. A whiff of dangerous ice, like killing frost prickling at Bull’s fingers and toes.

He does not reach for the knife at the headboard when he wakes. Just Dorian, after, when Bull is sure he can trust his hands again.

 


End file.
